The Vanteerian and the Shadow Hunter
by Story Lover 1972
Summary: Harry first believed that he was a simple nobody. Then he believed that he was a simple wizard and once Voldermort was gone, he could live a simple life. Little did he know that there was a much larger war lurking in the shadows and he was so much more. He will learn that to fight in the shadows, he will need a shadow hunter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclosures: This story will eventually contain slash and explicate male on male sexual situations. As such I rate this story as NC-17 for Mature audiences only. If this is offensive, then please do not read. This is also a crossover fic between the Harry Potter Universe and the Mortal Instruments/Shadow Hunters universe. I'll state straight up that I know more about Harry Potter than Mortal Instruments. I have scene season 1 and the first 2 episodes of season 2 of Shadow Hunters and of course the Mortal Instruments movie. As such, this fanfiction will not be canon compliant. That said, this is completely alternate universe and will include Vanteerian's as introduced by a challenge by Becca589 vanteerian-charm/vanteerian-charm-challenge/

As Always, I owe nothing. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved. Mortal Instruments belongs to Cassandra Clare, Sony Pictures and any other entities involved.

The Vanteerian and the Shadow Hunter

Prologue

Paradise

Well before recorded history

The war had devastated Heaven. Smoke clogged the air, many buildings were smoldering ruins, others were still on fire. The very streets ran with the blood of immortal angels, for many angels on both sides had been killed, their bodies littering the ethereal plains. While mortals would find this a difficult concept, it was possible, hard, but possible, for one angel to kill another.

The trouble began with an arc Angel named Lucifer Morning Star. Lucifer was considered the most beautiful of the Creators choir. In point of fact, the Creator greatly favored Lucifer over the other angels. This unfortunately went to his head. He came to view himself as supreme, even to the creator. He became poisoned with the desire of ultimate power. Eventually, he decided to make a move to seize that power and replace the creator as the most powerful entity in the universe.

Lucifer realized he would need followers if he was to successfully overthrow the established order. He started to recruit fellow angels. Publicly he had taken exception to the role of angels in the Creators Universe. He railed against Angels being used to look after mortals and their role as servants of the Creator. He told his fellow angels that because of their immortality and power, they should be held above mortals and at least granted demigod status, superior to those beneath them.

To further his aims, he delved into powers that where forbidden by the creator, specifically those powers used by the demons of hell. He shared is mastery with his disciples and they in turn became drunk with dark power. Lucifer's journey was almost complete, he was at this point a Dark Lord, in point in fact, the first Dark Lord.

Lucifer and his rebel angels launched their war against Heaven by attacking the forum during midday. The unsuspecting loyalist angels were quickly slaughtered by dark magic. The battle spread from there, eventually encompassing all of Heaven. For twelve days the war waged and angel battled angel. Towards the end, the loyalists gained the upper hand. Sensing defeat, Lucifer opened a portal to hell and allowed demons though and the battle quickly switched back to him.

Among the many choirs of angels was a small group known as the Vanteer. They were known as the most devoted to the creator. They strived to be everything they believed that the creator wanted. The leader of the Vanteer was an arc Angel named Melonor. Realizing that the demons could destroy Heaven and creation itself, he called together his brethren. He pointed out the danger and proposed that the Vanteer make the ultimate sacrifice for the good of all. One by one, the Vanteer voted to implement Melonor's plan.

It was simple. The Vanteer sacrificed their immortality in a ritual that combined their angelic power into an overwhelming force that was able to force the demons back to Hell. It worked but the price was terrible. Over half of the Vanteer had drained their very life-force and perished. The rest of the Vanteer were barely alive.

They loyalists quickly seized the opportunity bought by the Vanteer and attacked Lucifer and his followers with fanatical energy. After 12 days of battle, the war was won and Lucifer and those of his followers that survived where in chains. Now all stood before the Being known as the Creator, Jehovah, Yahweh, Allah, Buddha, Zeus, Apollo, Ra, the Goddess, and a million other names. Many names, many religions, many beliefs but the same all-powerful entity.

"Michael."

"Yes my Liege?"

"Bring forth the traitors."

"As you command my liege."

Lucifer and his followers were forced to kneel before the Creator. The Creator frowned and leaned forward. "Lucifer Morning Star. You and your followers are guilty of raising treason and rebellion against creation and heaven. In doing so, many pure angels were destroyed. I do not particularly care that you questioned me but your actions are unforgivable. You and those that followed you till the end are sentenced to exile in Hades for all eternity. There will be no escape either to Paradise or Earth."

Lucifer looked up into the creators face and laughed. "This is not the end. If I am to rein in Hell, then so be it. You will eventually regret…"

The creator had had enough. "Be gone." With that one command, over ten thousand ex-angels were caste out of Heaven into Hell. The creator closed his eyes for a few moments, then turned to the General of his armies. "Michael, please bring what is left of the Vanteer to me."

"As you command my liege."

A few minutes later, a small group of bedraggled angels came before their creator. Weariness was etched in every line on them and they all appeared to in very poor health. Most of them had to be aided in kneeling before the Creator. The Creator was saddened by what he saw.

"Where is Melonor?"

One of the Vanteer replied. "He was among the first to fall my liege."

The creator gave a sad nod. "His sacrifice and those of your brothers will not be forgotten. All of you have the extreme gratitude of Creation for your service to the light. You deserve more than your current plight. However, what is done cannot be undone. I am sorry, but I can not restore your immortality."

"We understand my liege. All of us knew what was being asked and we would make the same decision again."

The creator nodded. "I can however reward your service in a different manner. You will go to Earth. There you will heal and live the remaining of your lives. When you pass away, your souls will join with other mortals here in Heaven. While you will no longer be angels at that point, you will be able to come home."

While saddened at their fate, the new leader of the Vanteer nodded. "We understand and thank our liege for this consideration." The Vanteer struggled to their feet and saluted the creator. "IN YOUR HOLY NAME, WE SERVE!" The Vanteer then vanished from Heaven.

The Creator sighed. With a few thoughts he/she put out the remaining fires and restored Paradise. He/she turned to one of his/her remaining arc Angels. "Michael, you look as though you have a question."

"I am sorry my Liege but I was wondering. Could you have not just removed their souls and send them to the eternal fields?"

"You are of course correct. However, the Vanteer seek service above all else. They want to be useful and they consider service to creation a greater reward then rest. On Earth, they will find their purpose. They will intermarry with humans and give rise to a new race, the Vanteerians.

Another angel, Raziel, asked a question. "Forgive me my liege. But will not their offspring have angelic powers while maintaining mortality?"

"Yes Raziel. This is necessary. The war showed the demons how to open portals and soon, they will find their way to Earth. Some will mate with mortals and give rise to new races or downworlders if you will. Those that have a propensity to threaten the world with great evil, will be met by my Vanteerians. There is a problem though. Very few of the Vanteer survived the war. As such, the Vanteerians will be few in number."

Raziel took the hint. "What if I uplifted a group of mortals into a warrior class to deal with these demonic forces?"

The creator nodded. "Yes. That will be another good balance." The creator thought for a few moments. "Very well. Raziel, you will construct instruments to infuse chosen mortals with angelic blood. They will be known as the Nephilim, our hunters of shadows. However, their presence will not be needed for a time. Let humanity continue on their present path unhindered. Watch for those that prove worthy."

Raziel nodded. "When will be the right time my liege."

The creator drew distant as he/she dwelved into the timeline and examined the future. "An offshoot of one of the downworld races will organize their numbers in the Isles of Avalon. When they build their fortress of education, you will deliver your Mortal Instruments to your chosen."

Raziel bowed. "As you command, my liege."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclosures: This story will eventually contain slash and explicate male on male sexual situations. As such I rate this story as NC-17 for Mature audiences only. If this is offensive, then please do not read. This is also a crossover fic between the Harry Potter Universe and the Mortal Instruments/Shadow Hunters universe. I'll state straight up that I know more about Harry Potter than Mortal Instruments. I have scene season 1 and the first 2 episodes of season 2 of Shadow Hunters and of course the Mortal Instruments movie. As such, this fanfiction will not be canon compliant. That said, this is completely alternate universe and will include Vanteerian's as introduced by a challenge by Becca589 vanteerian-charm/vanteerian-charm-challenge/

As Always, I own nothing. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved. Mortal Instruments belongs to Cassandra Clare, Sony Pictures and any other entities involved.

The Vanteerian and the Shadow Hunter

Chapter 1

12 Grimmauld St

London England

The messy haired teen woke up with a gasp. The dream had visited him again. The annoying part is that each night it got more erotic, resulting in him having to changing his bedding and cleaning himself up. Not to long ago, he decided it would be much easier just to go nude to bed.

On the plus side, more details became more evident of his dream lover. At first, it was just a figure is shadows. With each new dream a new detail became evident, such as it being a male, dark messy hair and tall. Tonight another detail made itself known. A rune on the mans forearm. Harry reached into his nightstand and pulled out a notebook in which he had been keeping record of the details of his dreams. He quickly sketched the rune then studied it. It was diamond shaped with what appeared to be a bow at the top.

Getting out of bed, Harry didn't bother cleaning himself but put a robe on instead. He quickly left with his note pad and made his way to the Black family library, which also served as his study. As he came into the room, he noticed new letters sitting on the desk, no doubt collected by Kreatcher during the night. He glanced a them then snorted. The top most one was from Dumbledore, no doubt demanding that Harry return to his so called relatives.

Harry's mind wondered away from his task for a moment and remembered the events that caused him to be in the House of Black, against his headmasters' wishes. Harry had grown up in a magic hating household with his maternal aunt, her obese abusive husband and equally sadistic son. Needless to say his early childhood was not pleasant.

When he turned eleven, he found out that he was a wizard and entered the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school was divided into four houses and he was accepted into the house of Gryffindor. He made a few friends, namely Herminie Granger and Ron Weasley. His first year was confusing to him and it was not just because he was learning about a world he previously did not knew existed. It was also because of the underlying danger and darkness that seemed to be lurking just below the surface.

Two attempts were made on his life. The first had been a spell cast on his broom to make him lose control during a quiditch game and fall to his death. Harry remembered that while this was going on, he had felt a strange pain between his shoulder blades. This pain would mark one of many clues to the strangeness that was his life.

The second attempt took place in the school. Dumbledore had hid the Sorcerers Stone in the school, behind the most basic and asinine protections that any first year could penetrate. It point in fact, three first years did precisely that. Harry and his two friends fought through to protections in order to prevent the theft of the stone. Harry ended up being the only of the three to make it to the final room that was holding the stone. There, Harry was confronted by his defense teacher, Professor Quirrel, whom was possessed by the soul of the Dark Lord Voldemort. When Voldemort attacked and grabbed the younger wizard, Harry recalled feeling like he was being infused by magma hot energy and his vision had whited out. He screamed as he felt unbelievable pain in his scar and he had felt like something had been forced out. When he was able to see again, Voldemort was gone and everything in the room, including Harry's clothes where stark white.

Harry took note of several things that resulted from this misadventure. The first was that his scar had faded from an reddish and angry swelling, to a very pale thin line. He really had to look hard in the mirror to even see it. The other physical thing he noticed was a mark on his right hip in the shape of a burning sword. Harry would spend many years, researching that mark.

The other thing of importance was what he observed was Dumbledore's involvement in these events. Harry was many things, but stupid was not one of them. Why were the protections not of a much higher level? How was a Dark Lord able to go undetected by the most powerful wizard in England? And why did Dumbledore seem to be upset and the change in Harry's scar? These were just a few of the questions that started Harry to doubt the good intentions of Albus Dumbledore.

His second year at Hogwarts was not much better than the first. Shortly into the beginning of the new term, Harry was hearing murderous voices. Soon after, pets, people and ghosts started being petrified around the castle, with ominous messages written in blood for the "Heir of Slythern." For Harry, matters came to ahead when it was revealed that he was a parseltongue, that is he had the ability to communicate with snakes. This is considered a dark ability by the wizarding world and Harry was shunned. Even his friends abandoned him. Soon rumors circulate through the school that since, Salazar Slythern, the founder of Slythern house, was a parseltongue, then Harry must be the Heir.

And what did Dumbledore do? Absolutely nothing. He could have easily dispelled the rumors. At the very least he should have put a stop to the daily harassment and hexing Harry had to endure. This put another black mark in the book of Albus Dumbledore as far as Harry was concerned. Events cumulated with his ex friend Ron's sister being taken down into the Chamber of Secrets to perish. It was announced that the school was probably going to be closed.

Harry had considered for a brief moment of staying out of it. However, that thought made him feel dirty as if the feeling was beneath him. He had previously figured out where the Chamber was as well as the likelihood that the "monster" was a basilisk. He thus made his way into the chamber. He was once again confronted by the shade of Voldermort, in the form of his younger self. After a bit of taunting, Voldermort called forth the Basilisk to do battle with Harry. Strangely the stare of the giant snake had absolutely no effect on him. On instinct, Harry curled his had as if grasping a hilt. A sword made of white-hot fire formed from his clenched hand. He used this sword in three swift strikes on the snake, killing it.

Voldermort was shocked and had exclaimed "Vanteerian Magic!" While Harry took note of this new term, he had much bigger matters to attend to. He had noticed that Voldermort kept glancing at a diary like book that was laying next to the comatose Ginny Weasley. On a guess, he plunged the fire sword through the book, burning it to pure ash, which also caused the present shade of Voldermort to disappear.

During the summer and into his third term, most of the school tried to pretend that they had not slandered nor make Harry's second term miserable, including his ex friends. However, Harry was not really interested in fair weathered friends. The only two that had remained friendly and non judgemental towards him was his housemate Neville Longbottom and a Ravenclaw named Luna Lovegood. While he maintained a distant politeness with most of the student body, he was very close with Neville and Luna.

It was also during his third term that Harry heard about the escape of mass murderer and Death Eater Sirius Black from the wizarding prison of Azkaban. The ruling body of Wizarding England, called the Ministry of Magic, had stationed wraith like creatures, called Dementors, at Hogwarts, supposedly for Harry's protection. However, Harry had absolutely nothing nice to say about these creatures that striped happiness from a person and forced them to relive their worse memories. And this is not to mention their ability to consume ones soul. Despite Harry's very public objections, he was told that the dementors would remain at Hogwarts. He was told that Black was out to finish what his master had started and murder Harry. However, this proved to be a lie. Sirius was innocent of the crimes he was accused of and the real criminal and traitor, Peter Pettigrew was revealed to Harry and his friends.

Before Harry and his friends could bring Pettigrew up to the school to face justice, the Dementors had sensed Sirius Blacks presence and had swarmed the school to kill him. Harry once again felt the hot energy fill his being and without drawing a wand, had screamed "EXPECTO PATRONUS?" The results where magnificent to say the least. Night turned into a blinding bright light and a choir like song could be heard on the wind. When night returned, there were many tattered white cloaks raining down on the ground. The Dementors were no where to be scene.

The Minister of Magic was furious at the destruction of the Dementors and had threatened Harry with prison. Harry in turn reminded the Minister that he had warned him publically and personally about having these foul creatures near the school. He wondered what the public would think when they learned that while ignoring the "Savior" of the wizarding world, Minister Fudge had not only endangered said savior but also all the other students. Fudge quickly backed down. Harry was able to further leverage with Fudge to secure his Godfather Sirius, a fair trial.

Dumbledore attempted to do everything in his power to prevent the trial. When Harry learned this and went to the Wizarding media and exposed the Headmasters plotting. This forced Dumbledore to back down and Sirius Black was soon found innocent. Over the objections of the headmaster, Harry moved out of his hated relatives house and in with his Godfather. Harry remembered fondly the fun they had, fixing Grimmauld place up.

Towards the end of the summer, Harry had his friends come over to meet with him, his Godfather and Sirius's childhood friend and Harry's old Defense instructor, Remus Lupin. When they were all gathered, Harry shared the weird things that kelp happening to him. He also showed them his sword mark. Luna had told him dreamily that it was because he was a descendent of the angels. Harry was not a first not sure she was accurate until Remus stated that the magic that he had been displaying was similar to what he had heard of Venteerian magic. He went on to explain that Venteerians where magical creatures that were descendant from mortals and angels that had descended from Heaven. He informed Harry that not much was known about them except that while they had human features, they were described as more beautiful than Vela. They had retractable wings and they had the ability to focus a divine level of magic that usually manifested as hot fire. Remus speculated that it was possible that one of Harry's ancestors had mated with a Venteerian and Harry may have some Venteerian blood. He did not know what the sword mark symbolized though but promised to research it.

Harry's forth year began with the Headmaster calling him up to his office the minute he stepped into the castle. He badgered Harry to agree to stop living at Sirius's and move back in with his relatives. Harry had frowned and informed Dumbledore that he would not and that the Headmaster should seize involving himself in Harry's affairs. Dumbledore had attempted to threaten him with expulsion if he tried. Harry's response was a wave of magic that slammed the Headmaster into the wall. He informed Dumbledore that if he tried it, the houses of Black and Potter would focus all of their energy in uncovering each and everyone of Dumbledore's dark secrets and expose him. The Headmaster had backed off.

The next challenge was the announcement of the Tri-Wizard tournament. Two others schools, Beauxbatons and Drumstang, would come to Hogwarts and a champion from each school would compete for a thousand galleon prize and the Tri-Wizard trophy. These champions would be chosen by a magical judge, the Goblet of Fire and would be magically bound to compete. Harry had absolutely no interest. On the night of the drawing, three champions where chosen, Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts, Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons and Victor Krum of Drumstang. After the last champion was chosen, the Goblet flared again and Harry felt a pull on his magic. He frowned and pushed back. The pull got more intense and the Goblet was pulsating. Harry pushed as hard as he could, unknowingly drawing from what he referred to has the fire hot magic. The Goblet exploded.

The other champions felt their connections to the tournament break and suffered magical backlash that landed them in the hospital wing overnight. Dumbledore was suspicious of Harry, however was unable to confront him without exposing his own shenanigans. The tournament officials decided to move forward with the tournament despite the now lack of a magical contract. Harry was just relieved that he didn't have to be involved.

The tournament hosted a Yule ball and Dumbledore had attempted to make attendance mandatory. Harry had his godfather use his status as Lord Black to get him out of it, much to Dumbledore's displeasure. Harry spent the holidays at Grimmauld place. It was there that Remus informed Harry that he found out what the sword mark signified. According to Remus's research, the mark would appear at the first use of an immature Vanteerian's angelic magic. He explained that Vanteerian's usually did not come into their full powers until their majority at the age of 17. However, the would have small displays of said power during their teen years. He gave Harry a slim book on Vanteerians which he explained summed up what limited knowledge wizards had on the race.

Harry spend the remainder of his forth year repeatedly reading the book, to the point that he had it memorized. The books main highlights were that it was believed that Vanteerians where a blending between Angels and Humans. There were very few Vanteerian's alive at any given point, the highest recorded population was 125 in 1642. Vanteerian's tend to be male and usually lean towards homosexuality. Vanteerian's had a destined mate, who was a perfect match to them. The book speculated that this was a reward from the Gods to the Vanteerian race but the reason was unknown. Vanteerian's would dream about their mates sortly before meeting them and their mates always found them. The book did not explain how. The last point reiterated Remus's point, that Vanteerian's reached full maturity in power at age 17. Harry was disturbed at first that he was not fully human and his dreams of being normal went right out the window.

His fourth year ended with an attempted kidnapping by his current Defense teacher, mad-eye Moody. Actually it turned out that the teacher was a Death Eater impersonating the actual Mad Eye Moody. He slipped a port key onto Harry which had transported him to a graveyard. As Harry landed, a spell had been thrown his way. Harry had quickly ducked and rolled the other way. He felt the what he now knew as angelic magic fill his body with its heat and the next thing he knew, flames raced across his body, totally encompassing him and he felt shifted to the left. When the flames died, he was standing outside the gates of Hogwarts. He new that he had just traveled by angel fire.

Dumbledore had publically claimed that Harry's kidnapping was orchestrated to bring back the Dark Lord Voldemort. Harry had not been pleased and had tried to set the record straight but no one would listen. Part of the Wizarding World fell in line with Dumbledore and mocked Harry for "lying" and disagreeing with the "Great Man." The rest of the Wizarding World sided with the Minister who insisted that it was not possible and Harry was a delusional liar seeking attention. With both sides maligning him, Harry was very quickly becoming sick of the Wizarding World.

Shortly after the school year, Minister Fudge had Harry hauled before the entire Wizengamont on trumped up charges, claiming that Harry performed underaged magic outside of school in defiance of the law. What Fudge didn't count on was that Harry's godfather had secured him a top notch lawyer who made a fool of Fudge and exposed the trial for the mockery that it was. Harry had not been amused and had also personally laid into Fudge. He told Fudge in no uncertain terms that he had just made an enemy of Harry and the very next time he tried to pull something, Harry would focus all of his energy on destroying him on as many levels as possible. Given that this threat was delivered by the boy who lived, a figure still very popular, Fudge took the hint and backed off.

Dumbledore though was still antagonizing the Ministry with his messages of Voldermorts return. The ministry responded by assigning a very foul witch named Deloris Umbridge as the new defense against the dark arts teacher. And she very quickly launched a reign of terror on the students and staff during Harry's fifth year. She had it in for Harry, even though he adamantly denied Dumbledore's assertions that Harry had witnessed the return of the Dark Lord. It ends up she did not like how Harry had blackmailed her boss the Minister. She repeatedly harassed him and finally had managed to assign him a detention. During the detention, she tired to get him to write sentences using a blood quill. Harry stunned her and contacted Sirius. Sirius showed up with Aurors (Wizarding police) and had Umbridge arrested. Last Harry heard, she was serving a ten year sentence in Azkaban prision.

Unknown during this time, the Dark Lord had abandoned his plans to use Harry's blood in a ritual to resurrect himself. Instead he had used another wizard from a pureblood family and came back on Halloween. He laid low and rebuilt his forces. Eventually he announced his return at the end of Harry's fifth year by attacking the Ministry. Unfortunately Harry's godfather was at the ministry and was murdered by another member of the Black family, Belatrix Lestrange.

Dumbledore pounced on this opportunity as proof that he was right all along. He tried to use this as leverage to regain control of Harry. He had ordered the boy to return to his muggle relatives and forbad him from attending the will reading of his Godfather. Harry though had long written off the Headmaster as not having his best interests at heart. He was rapidly making it into the category of enemy as far as Harry was concerned. Harry waited until he was beyond the Hogwarts wardline and then used angel fire to travel to Gringotts, the wizarding bank.

He used his status as both the Black and Potter heir to request the Goblins to hold the reading of the Black will. Realizing what was happening, Dumbledore showed up at the bank with members of his Order and tried to enforce his will. However the Goblins who ran the bank, never liked the Headmaster and kept him separated from Harry with armed Goblins. The will was read and Harry was named the Black Lord and emancipated. This allowed him to assume the Potter Lordship as well, removing him from any possibility of the Headmasters control. Harry returned to Grimmauld Place and mourned his Godfathers passing.

Harry returned to Hogwarts for his sixth year. The headmaster made repeated attempts to meet with him, which Harry ignored. When threatened with disapline, Harry released one of the secrets that the Black family had held on Dumbledore to the press. It basically provided proof that Dumbledore had had an affair with the previous Dark Lord Grinwald. Harry sent a message to Dumbledore which asked a single question, "What else do you think I know about you?"

Dumbledore backed off but tried to guilt Harry with sad disproving looks. One would think that this would bother Harry, especially when you considered it went against what was thought of as Vanteerian nature. However, for the past three years, Harry had received an education from Sirius Black on self worth and using politics to protect himself and his family. Harry would not be able to protect his houses or family if he was under Dumbledore's thumb. Besides which, he really did not like Dumbledore.

Voldermort was launching numerous terrorist attacks during this time. He would attack random areas, cause what damage and murders he could, then would apperate away before the Aurors showed up. The papers were filled with stories on disappearances, new attacks and death notices. From past experience, Harry knew that Voldermort was fixated on him and it was just a matter of time before the Dark Lord targeted him. So Harry started to train. He knew he would not have full use of his Vanteerian magic until his birthday, but that did not stop him from attempting to master what he had.

A few days before the end of term, Harry started having the wet dreams featuring his dream lover. Harry knew that these where the visions his Vanterrian book mentioned concerning his mate. That thought brought Harry back to the present and the reason he had came to the library. He took another look at the rune he had drawn and then went to the section that contained books on runes.

The sun was starting to rise when he finally found the book that contained the symbol. Harry went to his desk, sat down and started to read.

 _The rune of Angelic Power is used by the Nephilim, as known as Shadowhunters. Shadowhunters are believed to be mortals that were changed with the blood of the Angel Raziel…._

New York Institute

(Shadowhunter Santuary)

New York City, United States

Alec was dreaming. The strange thing is that he knew he was dreaming. His dream had started out erotically with him having sex with a figure bathed in light. He had had this particular dream repeatedly over the last few weeks. Two things annoyed him, he couldn't make out the figures features and he knew he would wake up with cum over his midsection and bed sheets. Jace, his parabatai found the situation funny and didn't miss an opportunity to tease Alec about having wet dreams.

After Alec had climaxed in the dream, it changed. He was now clothed in simple pants and a t-shirt. He found himself standing in a meadow surrounded by a garden. He heard the flapping of rather large wings behind him and quickly turned. His eyes went wide, recognizing whom it was. He went to his knee and bowed his head. "My Lord Raziel."

"Rise Alexander Lightwood of Idris. I am not the Creator nor your master. You shall address me as Raziel."

Alec stood up. "As you wish Lo… Raziel."

"Walk with me." The angel turned and started to walk away. After a second Alec quickly followed and keep step beside the angel. "Tell me Alexander, what do you know about the Vanteerian."

Alec blinked at the question and then quickly replied. "Not much my…. Raziel. I know that they are the decendents of the Order of Vanteer and mortals. They have wings that retract into their bodies and are able to wield angelic powers as close to real angels without actually being angels. I also know that the Shadowhunters are pledged to aid and protect the Vanteerian when ever the opportunity presents itself."

Raziel gave a sigh. "I see the clave has been keeping secrets again. What you have said is true but there is so much more. The Vanteerians serve the light and ultimately the Creator. When necessary the Creator visits the Vanteerian in dreams and gives them instructions, which the Vanteerian always carry out. When a Vanteerian proclaims that they are acting by his/her will, they are literally speaking the truth. They have great power but due to their limited numbers, they can quit easily be defeated by shear force of numbers. This was the main reason that I created your race. It is the Shadowhunters job to protect and aid the Vanteerian when needed, fulfilling the Creator's commands."

Alec wondered why he had not been told all of this in the Shadowhunter Academy. Sensing his thoughts, Raziel answered. "As you are aware, most of the Clave is homophobic." Alec snorted. It was the reason he was still in the closet with only Jace and his sister Isabelle knowing the truth. "It is largely due to that misguided mortal religion that the mundanes practice. The creator is not against homosexuality at all. Idiots."

They continued walking for a bit until Raziel continued speaking. "The Clave does not like anyone to know that the Vanteerian's act by divine will because of the fact that Vanteerians are more likely to be Gay, as you call it, than not. And Vanteerians always have a destined mate. Twice in the past, that mate was a shadowhunter. The leadership of the Clave tried to interfere and force the couples apart. Unfortunately for them, very nasty things happen to those that try to interfere with the will of Heaven. While punished, the Clave still tries to keep it quiet in the hopes that if a shadowhunter becomes a mate in the future, their upbringing will cause them to reject such a relationship. Their fear is that eventually a mate will be an exceptionally strong and respective shadowhunter. And on that day, things will change and they will be forced to give up forcing their narrow viewpoint on others.

Which brings me to you. I trust that the meaning of your recent dreams are now apparent?"

Alec stopped walking and turned fully to the angel. "You are saying that I am the destined mate of a male Vanteerian."

Raziel gave a single nod. "Correct. You face a difficult decision Alexander Lightwood. On the one hand, you will be facing the ridicule of your kind not to mention how your parents will react. On the other, the two of you were literally created for each other. You will never love nor receive love as much as you would with your mate. He is literally the one being on this world that will love you and cherish you unconditionally. My question is will you abide by the prejudices of your people or will you accept and bond with your chosen mate?"

Alec did not hesitate for a moment. "I value your word over that of my parents and the Clave. Though it might damn me, I will choose my mate."

Raziel gave a grin. "Oh you will not be damned. At least not spiritually. And I think you will be surprised at how many will side with you in this matter. Now then onto important matters. Your mate is going to reach his majority soon, which will cause his full powers to manifest. When this event happens it is going to infuse him and change him to handle the new power. This is going to incapacitate him and make him unstable for a time. When it happens, you will also feel it. You must go by portal to his side and rune both him and yourself with this binding rune." Raziel traced a rune in the air which stayed visible as fire for a few minutes. "This will link you together and give your mate an anchor for his powers."

Alec studied the rune and memorized it. "It will be done Raziel."

"One final thing. The unlocking of his powers is going to set of a beacon for every local demon. You will need to be prepared for battle."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclosures: This story will eventually contain slash and explicate male on male sexual situations. As such I rate this story as NC-17 for Mature audiences only. If this is offensive, then please do not read. This is also a crossover fic between the Harry Potter Universe and the Mortal Instruments/Shadow Hunters universe. I'll state straight up that I know more about Harry Potter than Mortal Instruments. I have scene season 1 and the first 2 episodes of season 2 of Shadow Hunters and of course the Mortal Instruments movie. As such, this fanfiction will not be canon compliant. That said, this is completely alternate universe and will include Vanteerian's as introduced by a challenge by Becca589 vanteerian-charm/vanteerian-charm-challenge/

As Always, I own nothing. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved. Mortal Instruments belongs to Cassandra Clare, Sony Pictures and any other entities involved.

Note: I have changed the dates a bit, i.e instead of Harry Potter being born in 1980, I made him a millennial , born in 1999.

The Vanteerian and the Shadow Hunter

Chapter 2

New York Institute

(Shadowhunter Sanctuary)

New York City, United States

July 30th 2016

Alec woke up from his dream and quickly got up, showed and dressed. He then went looking for his parabatai and his sister. He found them in the dining hall. "I need to speak with you both, now."

Isabelle looked up. "Well good morning to you too."

Jace started to smirk then noticed how on edge his parabatai was. "What is it Alec?"

"Not here. Follow." Alec turned and stalked out of the dining hall. Isabelle huffed but stood up with Jace and followed. They surmised that Alec would go to the one place where he was sure he would not be overheard, his bedroom.

Sure enough this is were they found their brother. Isabelle closed the door behind her. "Alright Alec, what is so important that I had to abandon my coffee?"

Alec turned to both of them. "Raziel visited my dream."

Jace looked into Alec's eyes and asked. "Are you sure it was more than a dream."

"Yes." Alec pulled his shirt up and showed one of his runes. "First thing I did was cast truth. It was real."

Isabelle gave a nod. "Alright. What did Raziel have to say?"

Alec ran his hands through his dark hair and sat down on the bed. "Well…You guys know about Vanteerians?" He repeated the conversation he had had with Raziel.

Jace whistled. "Fuck. The clave is going to go apeshit."

Isabelle. "The clave? Mom and Dad are going to hit the roof." She looked over to Jace then back to Alec. "You know we will back you no matter what but are you prepared for…."

"The condemnation? Self righteous anger?" Alec crossed his arms. "Yeah I know its coming."

Jace frowned. "On the other hand, it will be restricted. Afterall, your mate is a Vanteerian. The law is very specific and as they say…"

All three said, "The law is the law." Alec gave a smirk. "Raziel did indicate its possible things would change. Not to be egotistical but I am a notable shadowhunter, not to mention a Lightwood."

Jace stood up. "And fuck them if they can't take it. Like Isabelle said, we stand with you." He gave his parabatai a hug. "Now then, I believe Raziel indicated that we may need to deal with some demons?"

Alec replied. "Evidently, when my mate comes into his maturity, his powers are going to act like a beacon which will attract every demon in the area to his location."

Jace crossed his arms. "And we don't know when this event is to take place. How are we supposed to know where to even go?"

Alec replied. "According to Raziel, I will feel it when it starts. He said at that point we should portal to him. My connection will allow me to feel the location."

Isabelle nodded. "I think I know someone that can help us at that end." She looked over and grinned. "Do you know where the High Warlock of Brooklyn lives?"

Jace replied, "I know the address but I have never met him."

"Ok. Let me go first and talk to him first, then you two follow. He is a bit of a hedonist and you my dear Alec are just his type. I don't think it would do if your mate took offence." She turned and left.

Alec blinked and looked over to Jace. "Is she serious?"

Jace smirked. "Brother if half of what I have heard about Magnus Bane is true, then yeah." He held his hand out and helped his parabatai stand up. "Come on. Lets got get armed. "

Magnus Banes Apartment

2 hours later

"A Vanteerian you say. Interesting. I have not scene a Vanteerian for a couple of hundred years. I wonder if this one will be as good looking…"

Isabelle crossed her arms. "Magnus…"

Magnus held his hands up in surrender. "Fine, fine. I will not hit on your brothers mate."

Isabelle replied. "Nor my brother."

"Nor your brother." Magnus took a sip of his wine and looked at the shadowhunter in amusement. "Honestly, I will be on my best behavior."

Isabelle narrowed her eyes. "That is what I am worried about." She turned to the knock at the door. Magnus gave a smirk and opened it. "My, and who are you?"

Alec looked at the warlock. "Alec Lightwood of the Shadowhunters. I take it you are Magnus Bane."

"I am whom ever…."

"Magnus!" Isabelle glared at the warlock.

"Fine, ruin my fun. Yes I am Magnus Bane. Please, come in." Magnus stepped back to allow the two shadowhunters in. "As you sister explained, you Alexander Lightwood, are to be the mate to a Vanteerian?"

Alec gave a nod. "I was visited by the angel Raziel…" Magnus listed as the hot man relayed his entire dream. As Magnus listened, his mind wondered to little tidbits of information he had been hearing here and there. When Alec finished, Magnus replied. "I believe I may be able to narrow down the field a bit.

Alec leaned forward in interest. "Really?"

Magnus gave a nod. With a hand gesture he indicated the three should take a seat. "Yes… Oh how uncivilized of me…" He snapped his fingers and went over to his wet bar and fixed four drinks. He levitated Isabelle's and Jaces to them but personally gave Alec, his. "A fine specimen such as your self should not be kelp from a good drink."

"Magnus…."

Magnus huffed and turned to Isabelle. "I am not going to steel a Vanteerian's mate. I am not that stupid." He turned back to Alec and smirked. "Still, I am not going to lie, I like what I see."

Alec shifted uncomfortably as the warlock stared at him. Jace cleared his throat. Magnus turned to the other two. "Now where was I? Oh yes. You may or may not be aware but there exists a subset of the warlock race. They call themselves witches and wizards and refer to their little community as the Wizarding World. They are mostly in Europe, with the largest population in Great Britain. However there are smaller communities here and there…"

Alec interrupted. "As interesting as that is, what does that have to do…."

Magnus held up a hand. "Patience my young Shadowhunter, I'm getting there." Magnus took a drink. "Now then. These so called witches and wizards have their own type of magic, similar to mine, but with three major differences. It is not as powerful, they have to use a focus and while they have a longer lifespan than humans, they are mortal. This does not however stop them from delusions of grandeur and they hold themselves as superior to everyone else. Really arrogant…."

This time Isabelle interrupted. "The point Magnus."

Magnus gave a huff. "Did anyone ever tell you that you Shadowhunters lack patience?" All three shadowhunters just looked at him. He gave another huff. "Very well, the point is that while I don't usually pay attention to them, there have been recent whispers of one of their number using what they refer to as Vanteerian magic or to us, angelic power."

Alec jumped up. "Do you…."

"Know who these rumors are about? Not exactly. Please sit down Alec." Alec sat down but at the very edge of his seat. "Like I said, I pay very little attention to them. However, what I know is that they center around one that they refer to as the "Savoir". The story is that they had a civil war a few years back and some how this savoir was able to stop the war by defeating a so called dark wizard. I don't know much more than that, except that the war was mostly fought in Great Britain."

Isabelle reached over and yanked Alec back into his seat before he could jump up again and asked "So what you have heard is that the savoir is supposedly displaying angelic power? How is that possible when he has not yet reached his majority?"

Magnus leaned back in his chair and used his finger to stir his drink. "Immature vanteerians actually display a portion of their angelic power before they come into their maturity."

Jace frowned. "Its pretty thin." He turned to his parabatai. "What do you think?"

Alec closed his eyes and concentrated on the growing link he could feel to his mate. He opened his eyes. "It feels right."

That caught Magnus's attention. "You are already feeling the bond?" Alec gave a single nod. "Well. Then the Vanteerians maturity is coming close. I can portal us to England and I have a London town house we can stay in."

Alec smiled for the first time. "That would be appreciated." He stood up. "When can we leave?"

Magnus smirked. "Not so fast. We need to discuss payment first."

12 Grimmauld Place

London England

Harry had been feeling irritable all day. He knew it was due to his pending Vanteerian inheritance but it didn't change the fact that no matter what he did, he could not get comfortable in his own skin. He hissed as a new itching took place between his shoulders.

Remus winced in sympathy. "I know that feeling a little too well."

Harry twisted and looked at him. "If this is what you feel before a full moon…."

Remus gave a sad smile. "My whole body aches and I feel an itching everywhere. Its because I'm about to change into the wolf. Where do you feel the itching?"

"Between my blades."

Remus nodded. "Makes sense. That is where your wings are going to be." He started to put a hand on Harry's shoulder but then held back, remembering he himself hated to be touched during his time of the month.

Harry just grunted. "I figured." He closed his eyes and tried to center himself. He then opened his eyes and turned to the clock on the wall. "Joy, seven more hours till it's my birthday. And that is assuming that it happens exactly as I turn 17."

"Don't worry cub, it will be over soon." Remus set down his tea cup. "Are you sure you don't want me to sent for Poppy?"

"Yes. I don't trust Dumbledore and I just know he would find away to use her to breach the wards. I can't afford to have him or any of his lackeys near me when I can't defend myself."

Remus nodded. "You realize that your inheritance is more than likely going to set of a magical outburst, attracting not just the Order but also the Ministry, not to mention…"

Harry snorted. "Moldypants and his Death Munchers. Yeah, I am kind of counting on it. If the Order and Voldermort show up, you can bet they will occupy each other. As for the Ministry, I like to see them try to get past the Black Family wards."

"You know Fudge may try to use it against you. More than likely claiming you broke the Stature of Secrecy."

To this Harry smirked. "I looked that up. Evidently, the Wizarding World, specifically the ICW and its members are bound by treaty to something called the Clave. Among other things, the treaty specifies that Vanteerians can not be subject to wizarding law. Something to do with wizards being part of the down world and Vanteerians being angelic."

Remus crossed his arms. "And you think Fudge would respect that?"

"Of course not. He will undoubtedly demand my arrest and ignore the legalities. However, the rest of the Wizengamont will not be prepared to commit suicide with him. The consequence of violating the treaty is that those responsible will be subject to justice by the Clave. My research shows that the Ministry fears loosing power to the Clave."

"What exactly is the Clave."

"I am not sure. It seems to have something to do with the Shadowhunters. But is it their government? Is it an organization that they are part of or are they just allies. I suppose I will find out when ever my mate decides to make an appearance." Harry huffed.

Remus became amused. "Harry are you seriously annoyed that your mate, a man you have not even met yet, is not here?"

Harry gave Remus a glare. "He could be doing something useful like rubbing my feet or releaving…"

Remus held up both hands. "I really don't need to know the details Harry. Besides you realize he more than likely will not be able to find you until your inheritance starts?"

"Don't try to distract me with reasonable explanations. I want…" Harry was interrupted as the flow flared up and Neville, then Luna came out of the fireplace.

"Hey Harry. We thought you could use a few friends." Neville cast a cleaning charm first on himself, then on Luna. "So what have me missed."

"Harry was just telling us that he is going to drink some tea and maybe eat some good chocolate to calm his…"

"Remus, believe it or not, chocolate is not the be all answer…" Harry started and Remus exclaimed "Blasphemy!" Harry rolled his eyes and crossed his arms and continued. "…for curing what ails you."

Luna blessed her heart, set up the follow up just nicely. "And what would cure you of your ails, Harry?"

Harry smirked at Remus. "My mate and my bed. And to be honest, I really don't care which of us gets…"

"HARRY!" Yelled both Remus and Neville.

Luna on the other hand gave a beautiful smile. "Oh I understand Harry. I often think having a nice penis in my…"

"LUNA!"

Harry laughed, which was Luna's objective. "By the way, the glitterpuffs have told me that your mate will be bringing friends. Which is good as the nargals are convinced we are going to have many uninvited guests."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Just great."


End file.
